Articles of apparel, luggage, backpacks, sporting equipment and other items use closure assemblies, such as zippers, drawstrings, straps, cords, etc., to close, tighten or otherwise adjust a portion of the article. For example, hooded coats and sweatshirts often incorporate a drawstring to tighten the hood about the user's face and head. When drawstrings are used on a hood of a coat or jacket, for example, the hanging drawstring can be cumbersome and an annoyance, and may create a safety issue due to the drawstring getting caught in or on another object. This can be especially dangerous for children.
To address this issue and other concerns, zippers have been developed that incorporate a hidden closure assembly, such as a drawstring, beneath the zipper tape. The zipper stays sealed on either side of the zipper pull, thereby covering the drawstring or other closure assembly at all times.
It would be desirable to provide a concealed zipper for use with a drawstring that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.